


Makoto, we lost the kids!

by godlessAdversary



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Caring, F/M, Innuendo, Massage, Romance, ShuMako Week 2021, Team Mom Niijima Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: Ren and Makoto decided to take some together alone time, but their fun is interrupted when their “kids” go their own way in a sea themed water park.This one shot fanfic is for Day 6 of ShuMako Week: Taking Care of Each Other / Travel & Vacation.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto
Kudos: 23
Collections: ShuMako Week 2021





	Makoto, we lost the kids!

It was a sunny day and the Phantom Thieves were on the road towards their next destination on their road trip. Makoto could hear how Futaba was fighting with Yusuke over something stupid again.

Yusuke: “You can’t use a spell right now!”

Futaba: “I can! I am using homebrew rules!”

Yusuke: “You are clearly cheating!”

Futaba: “Who do you think you are?! Matthew Mercer?!”

Makoto was used to their antics, but being with them in a vehicle for hours was tiresome. She needed to relax.

Ren: “Hey.”

The black haired leader of the Phantom Thieves sat behind Makoto and whispered to her.

Ren: “I checked with Sophia and there’s a sea themed water park a few kilometers away.”

Makoto: “I am not in the mood for water attractions, Ren.”

Ren: “Not for us, for the ‘kids’.”

Makoto realized what Ren was implying and she blushed.

Makoto: “Oooooh. I would like that, but you know we can’t leave them alone. Futaba needs constant attention and Yusuke got easily distracted by a vending machine.”

Ren: “Don’t worry, I asked Ann and Haru to give us a helping hand. They know how much you need a break after driving through Japan for days aaaaaaand they are aware we haven’t had our together alone time since I returned.”

Makoto bit her lip and considered if it was wise to leave her “children” in the care of her friends, but she knew her female friends were mature and would be responsible. They weren’t as childish as Ryuji and Morgana.

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto: “Oh my god, I needed this!”

Ren: “I am a bit rusty. Am I doing it okay?”

Makoto: “Yes! Your technique is fantastic! Mmmmm…”

Ren: “Now for the finishing move.”

Makoto: “Oh yeeeeeeeeees!!!!!!!!”

Makoto felt how all her tension evaporated. She had missed the magical touch of Ren.

Ren: “How will you rate me now?”

Makoto: “Weeeeeeell, I will give a 9.8.”

Ren: “Not a 10? I guess I need more practice.”

Makoto: “But practice with me, you cheater.”

Ren: “Is this about Kawakami? We talked about this, she needed it.”

Makoto: “What about Ann and Haru? Did they need it too?”

Ren: “Ann is a model and Haru works a lot. They need distress.”

Makoto: “That is fair, but I want this to feel special. I am yours and you are mine.”

Ren: “I love you Makoto.”

Makoto: “I love you Ren.”

Haru: “Guys?”

The Beauty Thief entered the RV and found Ren massaging Makoto’s back. She felt weird interrupting the romantic moment between her friends, but this was an emergency.

Makoto: “Haru, what’s wrong?”

Haru: “Makoto, we lost the kids!”

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


The Team Mom of the Phantom Thieves ran through the themed park and screamed for her “chidlren”.

Makoto: “Futaba! Yusuke!”

Meanwhile Ren and the rest of the Phantom Thieves followed her.

Ren: “How did you guys lose them?!”

Haru: “I was so distracted checking a vegan restaurant that I left Ann alone with them.”

Ann: “And I maaaaaaaaaay have challenged Ryuji to participate in a hot dog eating contest…”

Ryuji: “And I won-Oh god, I am gonna be sick!”

Makoto’s maternal instincts kicked in fast and she knew where to search for her “children”. She entered the aquarium and found Yusuke standing in front of a tank of jellyfish.”

Makoto: “Yusuke!”

Yusuke: “Oh hi, Mako-”

Makoto hugged Yusuke and he felt she could crush his bones.

Makoto: “Don’t ever do that again!”

Yusuke: “I don’t know what I did wrong, but I need my arms to do art.”

Makoto: “Oh right! Sorry! Wh-where’s Futaba?”

Yusuke: “She said she wanted to go to the Turbo Twister, but I said I was scared of how tall it was and she called me a wuss.”

Makoto: “Oh no!”

Makoto grabbed Yusuke and ran towards the gigantic spiral water slide with the “Turbo Twister” signs pointing towards it’s line.

Ren: “Hey, you found Yus-”

Makoto: “I am gonna save my baby!”

Makoto left Yusuke with Ren and ran towards the water attraction, even if she had to push through a line of people.

Morgana: “Did she just said ‘save her baby’?”

As Makoto reached the top of the water attraction, to the annoyance of other people she passed through, she saw Futaba cowering in a corner while a park attendant was asking if she needed help.

Futaba: “Makoto!”

The red haired girl hugged her senpai and was crying.

Futaba: “I want to get down! I want to get down!”

Makoto: “It’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay.”

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Haru and Ann wanted to make it up to Makoto for ruining her distressing time, so they bought a tent for her and Ren to have their together alone time.

Haru: “Okay, so where were we?”

Ann: “My cleric was knocked down with a spell and Futaba’s artificer has been trying to create med kits.”

Futaba: “Like in Team Fortress 2!”

Yusuke: “Again, you can’t homebrew something like that with your abilities!”

Futaba: “Yes I can!”

Ryuji: “I will just rage and attack the evil dude.”

Yusuke: “And unsurprisingly Ryuji’s barbarian has done more than your artificer.”

Futaba: “You stupid rule follower!”

Haru: “This is why we need Ren and Mako-chan’s characters as mediators!”

Sophia: “I don’t know what is happening.”

Morgana: “I just want to save Lady Ann’s character!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter page for more ShuMako content!  
> https://twitter.com/EarlyStarProdu1


End file.
